us 3 by the sea
by bubblygummmX
Summary: Final scene and onwards.. The judge isn't killed, Sweeney killed his wife. Mrs. Lovett and Toby make a lucky escape and live by the sea, Sweeney forgets one night he spent there due to drinking, he ventures to find them for answer. He discovers a suprise.


morning after.

Mrs. Lovett yawned as she sat up on her couch. Stretching her arms above her, her eyes fluttered open. Still half asleep she rubbed them. She strolled into the pie shop. Peering out of the Window She began to see The streets of London in a different perspective. A place filled with death, poverty, and pure evil, the moonlight lit up every house and every alleyway. With the temptation to stand outside under the spotlight of the moons reflection, she stepped out of the door and began to wonder the streets admiring every cobble on the floor. The glistening of the Thames caught her eye. Stepping over she saw the waves crashing. Mrs. Lovett wasn't fond of heights but the proximity of the drop between her and the water didn't seem to matter, after all she wasn't sure on what was happening. Kneeling on her knees she slowly leant forwards in attempt to brush her hand into the water. Wobbling, she tumbled forwards. Finally waking up fully, panic struck her as she was falling into the water she screamed as she hit the water. The waves were rough they were pulling her under.

'HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE!' she screamed as she found it impossible to keep her head above the water. She could see the riverbank slowly edging away from her. She felt her arm pulled with a firm grip. Her vision blurred. Before she knew it she was pulled onto a boat.

'MR.T?' she shouted.

'no, it's me Anthony..Mrs. Lovett?' he asked. She recognized the boy. He placed a blanket around her 'what were you doing? the waves were terrible you could have died!'

'I didn't know what I was doing, I just remember falling, wait, what are you doing here?' she coughed and stuttered.

'I could ask you the same question' he began to row the boat down the river 'well I found this boat, being a sailor and everything, I find it easy and most comfortable to sleep on the waves. and if I'm going to steal Joanna, Turpin will not find me here' he explained. Her teeth clackered. 'have you being sleepwalking? she asked

'of course not! never done such a thing'

'it looks that way' he said Tieing his boat to the riverbank he slowly helped Mrs. Lovett out.

'do you want me to walk you home?' he asked. catching her as she fell into him

'no it's allright, I'll walk myself' she smiled.

'not use to being on the sea are you, I bet your seasick' he chuckled in amusement as he watched Mrs. Lovett swerve from side to side as she walked.

'thanks lovely, you can have a free pie if you pop down to my shop' he offered

'that would be most kind of you, see you later Mrs. Lovett'

'goodbye' she waved. Still clutching onto the blanket she squinted with the sign of the sunrise. Finally stepping down the path of her pieshop humming a tune, which didn't really have the contents of a tune it was just notes clashed together, she began to wonder. What was she doing out that far? she tried to recall what happened. Silently stepping into the shop she sneaked towards the door to her living room. she heard a cough. Turning around she was looking into the dark eyes of Sweeney Todd

'Mrs. Lovett' he asked in his usual sharp tone

'yes Lovely, goodmorning' she sniffled still shivering

'what have you done?' he asked examining her wet hair and clothes.

'English weather' She said sarcastically. Without even looking Sweeney pointed to the window.

'it isn't raining' he said. Before she could explain. He pulled her into the living room. She breathed a sigh of relief when the warmth of the fire tickled her frozen cheeks. Setting down she huddled into the blanket. Sweeney Todd stood above her, she wasn't intimidated by him at all. He stared at her. Rolling her eyes she said

'Well, the only thing I remember was falling into the Thames, but the sailor Anthony pulled me out so it's all fine, nothing to worry about' she bit her lip

'you what?' he remained staring at the floor. his eyebrows lowered. She didn't answer. 'You could have been killed..why don't you ever think woman!' he raised his voice.

'did you care for my safety Mr. T?' she asked

'who else is going to bake my victims into pies?' he asked

'very well' she stood. Slightly hurt by his unsensative comment. She noticed a twitch of pain wash over his face. 'you allright Mr.T?' she asked. 'Mr.T?'

'My head is spinning' he mumled holding his hand to his forehead.

'You want the Gin? because there's some in t..' she was cut off

'NO' he growled 'I had far too many last night.' Her eyes grew wider, she patted him on the back and headed upstairs. She was reminded of the memory.

_'Come sit with me Mrs. Lovett' he slurred holding out his arms whilst he slumped back into the chair. She stood with her hands on her hips. _

_'I think you've had one too many' before she knew it he had grapped her by the waist pulling her down onto him 'Now Mr. T!' she struggled to free herself. As much as she enjoyed this attention she knew it was wrong. He quickly kissed her neck. Her whole body went into shock. He kissed her. 'Come on you great useless thing' She lifted him and helped him up to his barber shop, being slightly tipsy herself she experience some troubles pulling him up the stairs. Finally she managed to drag him into his Barber's shop. Before exiting. She felt the cool blade rest against her neck_

_'I suggest you stay with me Mrs. Lovett' _

_'I suggest you go to sleep Mr.T' _

_he pulled her into a kiss. and then.._

'Mum!' she heard a knock on the door behind her. She suddenly pulled out of her trance 'Can I open the shop?' Toby asked.

'yes dear' she replied. She heard the boy rush down the stairs.

As she sat on her bed her trail of thought came back.

_She watched him as he slept. He was so beautiful. The realization hit her. What had they done? He could never know about this at all! _

_she came to her living room and began to drink the leftovers. Then the next thing she remembered she had fallen into the water. _

Despite the panic over what happened. Mrs. Lovett's face redended she smiled in disbelief. That one night, she had Sweeney Todd..or Benjamin Barker. Her eyes glistened. He was all mine. She tried to prevent it..but he insisted. wow, she hadn't felt this much alive in a long time. How could she look him in the eye?

She began to work in the shop. It was such a busy day.

A week passed. Every minuet the image of the Barber as he pulled her close appeared in her head.

One particular morning Sweeney Todd stepped down to see the confusion on Toby's face as he saw the room covered with yes her favourite, daisies. She danced around the room humming to herself. Mr. Todd's eye wondered over to the Toby who was staring at him. He knew exactly what Toby was thinking. She wore bright coloured clothing and her eyes were bright without a slight hint of purple below them.

days passed.

Waking up she felt queesy. The room was spinning. She couldn't concerntrate on working. She was just trying to keep down the bile which rose to her throat on numerous occasions and it wasn't even dinner time yet.

'TOBY!' She shouted. 'I'm just popping out, I'll be back soon' Gathering her coat she quickly walked down the streets entering the market place. The usual old man and his daughter were serving. She examined the labels of medicine. What on earth was she looking for? all the scientific words..she didn't quite understand.

'Ah and what is it you're looking for?' the old man asked.

'I'm not entirely sure, but I need something to take away these pains.' she answered.

'What's wrong my dear?' he asked kindly.

'Well..you see I've been ill the past 3 mor..' She interupted by the baby wailing. The woman by the side of her was trying to calm her down.

'oh I'm terribly sorry, will you excuse me' He helped the woman by taking the baby. A sudden surge hit her. One simular to when she peered out of her window before thinking of the genious idea to bake Sweeney's victims into pies. But this time it was more shock rather than obvious. Watching the baby cry, here thoughts began to wonder.

_baby..wait what am I thinking, I'm not..no this is silly._ Leaving the stall she wandered past another, this one selling baby clothes. She just starred. Her lips parted. Her head lifted.

_no..no no no. This surely wasn't happening. but all in all I did share a night with the Barber. It was highly likely. This is crazy..but true? He had no idea._

She always wanted a baby, Her poor Albert hated kids. But it was the Demon Barber's baby. How on earth would she tell him. No she wouldn't tell him. but he'd obviously notice. Tears streaming down her face she ran through the market and the streets of London. She finally found a beautiful green field with a huge oak tree. She sat undernieth the tree thinking about how things were going to be changed. Before she knew it hours passed. Untill she finally rememberd.

'OH CRAP!' she shot up quickly. 'The judge was coming today, how could she have forgotten'..

Yes Today was the day..the day the judge arrived. Sweeney Todd was furious! 'Why isn't she here! She knew today had been the day he was waiting for, for over 15 years. His fists on a unfortunate turns of events. The judge wasn't killed, Toby was missing, Sweeney Todd had just killed his wife.

'SHE LIED!' his echoe filling the bakehouse. 'STUPID STUPID WOMAN!' he cursed, cradeling his dead wife in his arms.

'If she was here, She would have been dead, Straight into the fire!' Fury and hatred in his eyes. He kissed Lucy's forehead..his sweet Lucy 'sleep tight Angel' he stroked her cheek. Storming out of the pie shop he took his coat and the photoframe with Lucy and Joanna. He fleed the streets of London for good.

Mrs. Lovett gasped for breath after she sprinted home. Finally reaching the pie shop. She noticed the door was merely hanging by a thread. Lowering her brows she stepped into the shop.

'Mr. T?' She shouted. Her first instinct was to rush to the Barber shop. Expecting to see him drenched in blood, she just saw the blood stained razor lying on the floor. Slightly squinting her eyes with the small amount of energy she had left she slowly made her way down to the bakehouse. The door was open. She saw the blaring flames cast a shadow on the wall. Gingerlly she nudged the door open. No judge? She stepped closer to the body lying on the floor. Instantly she knew..Lucy? She asked herself. Oh no..He would have guessed.

'MUM!' Toby shouted running towards her.

'Toby' She opened her arms out wide. He stepped back from her

'YOU KILLED PEOPLE AND MADE THEM INTO PIES!' he shouted.

'no darling listen to me, I'm so sorry, I lied yes, but you have to trust me'

'was you going to kill me too?' he sobbed.

'of course not you're my boy' She knelt closer. He stepped slowly towards her. Falling into her arms. weeping. She stroked the sides of his hair

'where's mr.T?' she asked

'Gone..he ran out. you should have heard him he said he was going to throw you into the fire' the boy spoke so fast Mrs. Lovett could barely translate his words into a understandable sentence.

She calmed him' shh, he said what?' she asked again

'he said he was going to throw you in the fire' he boy cried. Her heart crumbled. he was going to kill me. She stood up slowly 'and he's gone?' she asked. He simply nodded his head.

'Toby, get you're things' She demanded

'wh..why?' he asked

'were leaving! me and you we can go live by the seaside.' the tear glistened in her eye. She fought back tears.

'Okay mum' He rushed to his room. She stood for seconds. Pitying the woman lying on the floor 'It was for his own good, the woman was mad..' she said to herself. tears flaring up in her eyes. he was going to kill her. who was she kidding. He'd never love her! she stepped back pulling the door shut. Leaning against it she sobbed.

'MUM! I'VE GOT EVERYTHING' he came shouting pulling his little bag from upstairs.

'that's my boy' she smiled. 'wait here, I'll be down shortly, then we can go'

She had to leave this all behind her. She felt sick to look back at the living room, bare and empty. The ghosts that haunt each corner. The room upstairs..the very room she spent the night with Mr.T..She remembered the baby, she had completely forgotten how could she forget. she had to look after a baby? she placed her hand on her stomach.

'come on, little one, time to go and start a new life. just you me, and little Toby' They were helped into the carrige. She looked back at the Shop. The shop where she met her beloved Barber.

what do you think?:-)


End file.
